What Really Happened
by EmberRose1434
Summary: What if the telling of the Hunger Games as most have heard is just a cover up for what really happened? Rated T for now might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katniss Everdeen, this is the story of what really happened the year of the 74th hunger games and on.

As I lay in bed slowly coming to consciousness, I realize that today is reaping day. I decide to get a little training in before we have to the little town square of district 12 at noon. So I get up and put my training clothes on and head to the electrical fence, which is never on, and climb through an opening that is just big enough for me to fit through. As I walk into the forest I listen to see if I can hear Gale anywhere. When I reach the tree where I keep my knives I hear breathing.

"Really Gale you think I can't hear you breathing" I asked, pulling out my favorite knife, spinning around and pressing the blade to Gale's throat as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"Come on Catnip you know you can't hurt me."

"I would if we both went into the games the same year," I said taking my bow and quiver of arrows from Gale. "Come on let's go."

Gale followed me as I started my daily run of six miles, but for today I'm going to cut it down to three, and that way Gale can keep up. After three miles Gale was sweating so much his shirt was soaked.

"Come on Katniss let's work on your bow skills and get some food in case you get reaped today."

"Whatever wimp, if I get reaped you better help feed my family because I will kill you if I come home and find out you didn't help them," I said as I casually played with a knife in my hand.

"Calm down I would help your family," Gale said raising his hands in surrender.

After some time practicing with my bow I switched to my knives which I like better. After some time with my knives I got bored.

"Gale maybe we should start heading back its Prim's first year and even though you may think that I am completely coldhearted I love my family."

"OK let's go and no I don't think you're coldhearted, I just think you're sadistic."

"You may want to keep thoughts like that to yourself," I said as I threw a knife pinning his shirt to a tree.

"OK! I'm sorry, let's just go home."

"Yes lets," I said pulling the knife out of the tree smiling huge.

"Bipolar." I heard Gale mutter but I ignored him, which he should be great full for because I normally would have drawn blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy everyone I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. My computer has been down and I'm using the library computer to update this, so I don't know when I'll be able to update after this. And sorry for the really short chapter I don't have that much time to update.

**I hope you all like this chapter let me know what you think please. **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Reaping**_

I was wearing my best dress as me and Prim walked down to the town square for the reaping.

"What If they pick my name, I'm scared Katniss."

"It's OK little duck your name's only in there once you won't be picked."

As we got to the town square Prim and I went to sign in, after that we went to stand with our age groups by gender. I look over and see Gale looking anxious, but this being his last year and all I understand his worry.

"Welcome, welcome District 12 to this year's reaping, as always ladies first," the overly happy capital woman said as she walked over to the bowl that had all the girl's names. "District 12's female tribute this year is KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

I stood there shocked then I started crying as I walked up to the stage.

"Don't cry sweetie this is a great honor, said the Capitol woman. But this only makes me cry more, I'm crying so much that I don't even realize that the male tribute has been chosen. As I face him to shake hands I look up and see that this year's male tribute is the Peeta Mellark the baker's son. We shake hands, and with that we are both taken into different rooms in the justice building so that we can see our friends and families one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys, I got my computer working again so I'm going to try and make the chapters longer and I'm going to try to update once a week. I love your feedback please keep it coming. **

_**Chapter 3**_

"**What the hell was that!**" yelled Gale when he came busting in for his time to say goodbye.

"You'll see," I said grinning up at him for my seat. He looked at me like I was crazy before saying,

"I hope you know what you're doing," and with that he turned sharply and walked out the door before his time was even up. Then came my family, Prim was crying and my mom who was starting to become less depressed looked absolutely dead.

"You have to win Katniss," Prim cried as she ran into my arms. "I'll do my best little duck, you just make sure you take care of mom for me okay."

"Ok, Katniss I love you I know you can do this. You know how to hunt that will help right?" Prim asked starting to panic, not knowing that I have been training for this.

"I love you too Prim, I'll be fine I promise," I said as the peacekeepers pulled Prim and my mother out of the room.

Then the door opened again to reveal my last visitor, I smiled up at my best friend as she came in with a smirk planted on her face. "The crying was a nice touch."

"Thanks Madge, I thought you'd like that," I said as I smiled once again sadistically at her.

See Madge isn't the sweet girl everyone thinks she is, most of her sweetness is fake only I know the real Madge.

"So I see you decided to go with the 'scared out of your mind' plan thought I think sadistic fits you better," Madge said thoughtfully. "Yeah but I want to surprise the tributes with my skills," I said as I stand up.

"Do you have a token yet?" Madge asked as she took something small out of her pocket. "No."

"Then I want you to take this as a sign of our rebellion, and when you win you can give it back and next year I will win and we will head to the headquarters of the rebellion," Madge said handing me a mockingjay pin.

"Thanks so much Madge," I said as I pulled her into a hug. Then the door opened and a peacekeeper said Madge's time was up. "I'll see you soon," Madge said as she walked to the door, as confedent as I am that I will be coming home.

I began crying again as I walked out of the justice building and to the train. As I got to the train I made one more silent 'goodbye for now' to my district, then I turned my back to district 12 and boarded the train. The train the will take me to the capitol where I can continue with my master plan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone sorry for not updating like I said I would, I've been busy with the end of school and getting ready for a vacation. Also this chapter may be a bit short with not having a lot of time to write but I wanted to update before I left. I love hearing reviews form you guys so if you could review I'd really appreciate it. Now let's bring this boring authors note to an end and start the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 4**

**As we got on the train Haymitch was already drunk and in his room, so I went to my room still crying and shut the door. I then went and changed and went to bed thinking of my family. **

**The next morning I got up and went to get ready, I smiled when I saw that my eyes were still a little red and puffy from the night before. "Perfect," I said putting on my clothes for today. **

**Then I put a sad look on my face and went out to breakfast. When I got there Haymitch, Peeta, and Effie were already there eating, well Effie and Peeta were eating, Haymitch was already drinking. **

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't Katniss Everdeen the girl who's going to die in the bloodbath, "Haymitch said laughing loudly when I started crying.**

"**Haymitch don't be so mean, It's alright dear you'll be fine I'm sure you'll do great," Effie said first with anger toward Haymitch then with sadness and sympathy when she spoke to me.**

**I didn't say anything I just sat there crying and ate a small portion of food to ready my stomach for the hunger that was bound to come.**

"**So are you even going to mentor us," said Peeta as he finished eating.**

"**That depends are you going to try and win or are you just going to sit there and sry are the other tributes kill you," said Haymitch as he smirked at me.**

**If only he knew I thought to myself and began thinking about ways to prove Haymitch wrong in the arena, when my thoughts were interrupted by Peeta slamming his fist down on the table and yelling at Haymitch. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!"**

**I was stunned and apparently so was Haymitch because he just stared at Peeta for two minutes straight before saying "Why do you care at least one of you has to die." **

"**Yeah but you can still treat us with some respect you have no idea what people can be capable of," Peeta said as he got up from the table. "Whatever, Effie what's next I need to get away from him."**

**And with that Effie gathered me and Peeta and led us to the elevator and told us we were going to the remake floor as she pressed the button to send us to our prep teams I heard Haymitch say, "You want me to mentor you, then do whatever the prep team and stylists tell you no arguing." **

**And with that the elevator doors closed and we went to the floor I would later remember as the torture floor.**


	5. Authors Note

Heyy guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. I didn't have time to write while I was on vacation. But I wanted to put this note up thanking everyone that is following and reviewing my story.

I know this is kind of late for some of the reviews and I already replied but I'm going to do it anyways.

kimmie837, Thanks

pumpkinpatch212, Thanks for the advice I looked back and realized what you meant and fixed it, hope it's easier to read now

Priscilla X. Silver, Katniss is supposed to be OOC sorry I didn't mention that in the info, and I'm working on making longer chapters

Lilithcase39girl, Thanks, I like this Katniss too

anonymous, haha I'm going to try my best to make it amazing

Arriane Malum, Thanks

Soccerstar4242, Thanks and I plan to keep up this story up to the end and into the sequel *hint hint*

TheLittleSwan, Thank you for your review and I do see how Katniss seems like Clove right now but Katniss is an even more complex character I haven't had time to fully develop her yet, I hope you continue to read this story and see how Katniss is unique to herself.

anonymous, Thank you for the review and as the story goes on I plan to make Haymitchh a more complex character, maybe even have a chapter or part of one in his P.O.V.

22downwiththecapitol22, Thanks I always thought of Katniss with more of an attitude than she had in the books

And I'm going to start working on the next chapter Thursday, if I write fast maybe I can post the next chapter by Friday night or Saturday, no promises though.


End file.
